Gravity Perseus BD145XF (Attack)
Gravity Perseus BD145XF is an Attack-type Beyblade that was released in Random Booster Vol. 7 Beat Lynx. Face Bolt: Destroyer / Perseus The Face Bolt depicts "Perseus", one of the 88 constellations in space. In Greek language Perseus means hero. In Greek mythology, Perseus was a hero who slayed the evil Gorgon Medusa and saved the Princess Andromeda from a sea monster sent by the God of the Sea, Poseidon. Despite it representing Perseus, the design showcases the helmet of a Roman gladiator with the name, "Perseus" , beneath it in a blurred manner colored white, while tattooed on a translucent, purple Face Bolt. When the Perseus Face Bolt is up side down, it is Medusa, the Greek Mythology gorgon with snakes as hair. Energy Ring: Destroyer / Perseus Perseus has 3 different types: Attack, Stamina and Defense versions. The Attack version has shorter "heads" than the original version (Defense version), thus making more area for smash attack. The Defense version was first released in the Gravity Destroyer Starter set, while the Attack and Stamina Variations were first released in the Destroyer Reshuffle Set. They were released seperately in Hasbro packaging. Attack: 5 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 0 Fusion Wheel: Gravity Gravity's first release was painted Black. It was released in Silver, Yellow and Green colour in the Perseus Reshuffle Set. It has decent Defense capabilities and great Attack power. Gravity has four Modes: Right-Spin Defense, Right-Spin Counter, Left-Spin Defense, and Left-Spin Counter; but generally as Defense Mode and Counter Mode. In Defense Mode, the three holes are visible and in Counter Mode, the three holes are covered. Performance-wise in Defense Mode, the plastic indents of Destroyer cover the jagged protrusions which increases metal on plastic collisions, creating less recoil. In Counter Mode, the jagged protrusions are visible and Destroyer does not come into any contact; this maximizes Gravity's surface area and increases Smash Attack. In Counter Mode, it has far more smash attack than it does in defense mode and is capable of large knockouts when used with a Metal Face Bolt or Rubber Flat. Although Gravity was labeled as a Defense-Wheel, it suffers from recoil in battle. Recoil is never a plus for Defense so because of this, Gravity has found its real use in Attack. Although there is no recommended Mode for Gravity, it features high and powerful Smash Attack capability and has become top-tier as a result. Ranking amongst Wheels such as Beat, Variares, and Fang. It should be worth to note that Gravity has more consistent Smash Attack in Right-Spin therefore, Left-Spin should only be used against Defense-customs with rubber-based Tips such as RS and CS. Attack: 2 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 0 Spin Track: Boost Disk 145 (BD145) Boost Disk was first released in Black in Hades Kerbecs starter set. In Normal Mode, it has barely any Stamina as it often scrapes of the floor of the stadium. When combined with the Hades Wheel in Boost Mode, it becomes a Stamina powerhouse as it deflects Attacks and becomes a great Defense type Track. BD145 Boost Mode only fits the Hades Fusion Wheel, making the bey a stamina powerhouse. This version is orange. Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 2 Performance Tip: Extreme Flat (XF) Extreme Flat is the flattest Tip available. This gives it amazing speed but barely any Stamina. It is classed as the best Attack type Tip but is a massive risk using it as it has barely any Stamina. When combined with BD145, the only thing it can do is crash in the stadium. It is clear in color. Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Customisations MF Variares CH120XF (Attack) Video Trivia *This Bey has high floor scrapes due to the combination of XF and BD145. *It is unknown why Takara Tomy made XF go with BD145. *While this combo might not shine by itself, customised it is great. All components of this bey are a must have for competitive play. *It is the first and only beyblade with the BD145XF combo. *This beyblade is a part of the series of Gravity Destroyer variation Beyblades released in Metal Fury. *It is the second bey to have XF Performance Tip. The first is Evil Kerbecs 230XF. Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Dual Spin Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Random Booster Beyblades